


Don't Leave This World To Me

by theystayalive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x16, Angst, Death, F/M, allison - Freeform, show me your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theystayalive/pseuds/theystayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the moments Lydia Martin died in the animal clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave This World To Me

Lydia immediately knew where she was the second she opened her eyes. It was a huge white room, roughly the size of an airplane-hangar. White walls, white floors, white ceiling, white pillars running the length of the room. So much white it almost hurt her eyes.

She recognized it because she had been here before. With Scott. When they had come to bring Stiles back. The same hazy feeling was clouding her head not, but this one felt different from last time. It was heavier, almost more permanent. And this time there was a sharp ringing bouncing in her ears as if someone had just screamed right into them.

 _I'm dead_ , she thought dumbly.

Memories of what had happened right before flashed back into her head.

_Stiles came back for me._

_I was in the tunnels with Stiles._

_There was fire._

_Stiles was holding me._

_Stiles was telling me I was going to make it._

_The animal clinic._

_There was a syringe in my head._

_Screaming._

_I was looking up at Stiles’ face._

_Blackness._

_Here._

_Stiles._

_I have to get back to Stiles._

Lydia blinked desperately to try to clear her head from the heavy haze, commanding herself to stay awake even though her eyelids felt like they were made of lead. She turned around quickly to try to find some sort of exit, some way of escaping this limbo, then stopped dead in her tracks.

About twenty feet away, was a figure. A girl. With dark hair and what seemed to be a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Lydia stood there frozen, feet planted in place, staring dumbfounded at the person in front of her.

Then she was running. Her bare feet pounded the white tile, sending jolts through her entire body. Once, she tripped, landing hard on her knees, then immediately springing back up, running, running. It was as if her feet could not physically move quickly enough. The desperation in her chest felt like it was going to consume her.

But then she was home.

She was right in her best friend’s arms.

Her arms wrapped around her neck and squeezed. She buried her head into her shoulder, unable to choke back the sobs that wracked her chest.

“Allison”. Her voice came out so quiet and hoarse she barely recognized it.

Allison stroked her hair and laughed a little, “Hey, Lyds. It’s been a while”.

Lydia couldn't help but feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off of her chest that she didn't even know what was there. All of the pain, all of the sadness, all of the fake being okay was completely dissolved in Allison’s arms.

“I missed you so much,” hot tears fell onto the sleeve of Lydia’s bathrobe.

“I missed you too, Lydia,” Allison placed her hands on Lydia’s shoulders and gently pushed her back so that she could look her right in the eye, “but you’re not supposed to be here”.

Lydia’s stomach dropped as the ecstasy was overcome by bitter reality. Allison was right, she knew that.

“I tried, Allison. I tried so hard but I couldn’t do it. I couldn't save them or do anything about their pain or the beast or...I was completely useless. I should have done something. I should have-”.

“Are you talking about ending up here? Or is this about me?”

Lydia’s head snapped up in shock.

“That wasn’t your fault. Neither is this. You’re not done yet, Lydia. Because they still need you. They can’t defeat the beast, or save Kira, or put themselves back together without you. They’re all that matters now. They’ve always been all that matters. To both of us”.

The words fell out of Lydia's mouth before she could stop them. “But...I want to stay with you”.

Allison sighed a little and gripped her shoulders firmly, “It’s either stay here with me and they die, or go back and they live. It’s your choice. Do you understand?”.

“It’s all up to me? But I can’t do anything, Alli, I mean look at me!” she stepped back and motioned to the room around her, “I ended up here”.

Allison shook her head, "Yes of course it’s up to you. You’re so important Lydia, whether you believe it or not. And right now, you have a choice. Do you want to go back?"

Her heart clenched tightly as she felt herself nod weakly and deliberately. She took a shaky breath and squared her shoulders. She was going to save them. She was going to save them all if it was the last thing she did.

Allison gave a small smile, "Alright. Then it’s time to go now, Lydia."

The sentence was no more than out of Allison’s mouth when Lydia felt a dull and insistent tugging in the pit of her stomach, pulling her backwards as the floor began tilting dangerously. The side of her head began throbbing again as the fluorescent glow in the room intensified. She realized she was going back. To her surprise, tears began falling onto her cheeks again.

"I need you to know that I love you and I'm so proud of the person you became,” she laughed a little, “I barely recognize you in the best way possible, Lyds. You're strong I know you can do this. They need you." Allison placed her hands on both of Lydia’s cheeks and gently brushed the tears from under her eyes, "he needs you".

Lydia didn’t have to ask who she was talking about.

The throbbing became a sharp stabbing pain.

"Oh, and look after Scott for me, yeah? He blames himself for too much and credits himself for not enough. Promise me you'll protect them? For me".

Lydia tried to say something like she would do whatever it took, but the words seemed to catch in her throat. The pain in her head was almost unbearable now, she gripped it with both hands.

Blood roared in her ears as Allison smiled sadly, "he's pulling you back. And don’t frown Lydia,” Allison looked past her friend, over her shoulder to some point behind her. Then she fixed her big brown eyes knowingly onto Lydia’s, “I know for a fact someone has fallen in love with it”.

She opened her mouth to say something else.

"Lydia, you have to open your eyes" but the voice wasn't Allison's.

She knew who it belonged to.

Stiles.

The light became nothing short of blinding and completely engulfed Allison. It was so bright that Lydia had to squeeze her eyes shut. The pull was an insistent jerking sensation in her gut now, getting stronger and stronger with each fading second.

All at once, she felt the cold of the metal against her back and on her fingers. The hands were still on her face.

"...Lydia".

Lydia took a sharp breath.


End file.
